Corruption: Changes
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Part 3 of 5 or 6. I said it would be 4 parts, but now its going to be a fuckload more. Because I have no filter.


The sun is bright in the sky. Two teens, one innocent and the other hiding a powerful secret, sit beneath an elm tree outside of their school. The blonde is humming happily, gleefully ignorant of her friend's hidden nature.

"So, like, ready for summer, Trixie?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah. What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking of heading to Virginia beach. I like the sound of this one place. It's, like, omg. They've got a heated swimming pool on the roof!"

"Neat. I… I think I'm staying here, though."

Veronica scoffs at Trixie's reply. She stops filing her nails and looks at Trixie with a stern face.

"For the whole summer?! What is there to do?!"

"I just want to stay here this summer."

Trixie looks up with a bright smile.

"We… we don't hang out anymore… why?... do you… not… like me anymore?"

Trixie sighs, lowering her gaze and threading a hand through her hair.

"It's not that… it's just… I need to figure some things out… my own life is going crazy. I need… I need to figure these things out… but I like you, Veronica. I want to stay friends. I'll join you on vacation. But I want to stay here a little longer."

"Okay… is it _him_? Cosmo?"

Trixie's heart skips a beat. She knows that she can't reveal the truth of her relationship with Vicky and Timmy. That she is one of Vicky's "pets". That even at this very moment she is growing anxious, waiting for when she goes over to Vicky's apartment and greeting Vicky and Timmy, covered in scars and markings, smiling like the loyal toy he is. But she knows that if she wants to save her friendship, she will need to provide a bit of truth.

"I… there isn't a Cosmo."

"What?!"

"Shh! Just, I don't want my dad finding out about Timmy."

"So you _are_ still with him!"

"Yeah… I think it's really serious."

"Just, like, how do you know?"

"Because… I really just want to spend most of my summer with him. And next year… all of high school, maybe. He's awesome."

"I… alright… but can I come over? Visit with you guys?"

"I, uh, sure."

"Would today be good?"

Veronica's voice is becoming far more hopeful and cheery. Trixie nods with a smile, hoping to restore her friendship. Trixie excuses herself, heading back inside the school, pretending to use the bathroom. She calls Vicky on the phone. After several long seconds, Trixie hears the familiar voice of the red haired monster she calls master.

"Hello, my pet."

Vicky's vile voice sends shivers down Trixie's spine, anticipating her loving, forceful care.

"I… I'm sorry." Trixie says, knowing she will disappoint Vicky.

"… What for?"

"I… Veronica was asking why I haven't been hanging out with her… she wants to come over."

"… Very well."

Trixie can hear Vicky command Timmy to dress before she turns off the phone. Trixie joins with Veronica in the car driven by Veronica's personal chaperon. Trixie looks out the window while thinking of her lovers. She hopes Vicky isn't too disappointed. Because Trixie knows that when Vicky is disappointed, she gets angry. And when she's angry, she hurts Timmy. Trixie knows he can take it. That he even enjoys it, that he loves any attention Vicky gives, even pain and brutality. But watching him suffer hurts her too. Trixie never fully enjoys seeing Timmy tortured. As they make their way to Vicky's house, Trixie thinks back on one of Vicky's sicker pranks.

The redhead had tied Trixie to the bed and walked out, leaving Trixie waiting for Timmy and Vicky to have their way with her. But Vicky took Timmy aside. She handed him a knife.

"What… what do I do with this?"

Vicky made a cutthroat gesture, snickering as she watched Timmy's smile fade into a blank stare. He approached Trixie, thinking that their games were to simply prepare him for this moment. To kill at Vicky's command, to fully give himself to her and only her. And as Timmy sat on the bed, holding the knife, he broke. He fell apart completely. He didn't try to help Trixie, nor did he obey Vicky. He simply sat there, motionless and crying silently, staring out into space and losing track of his surroundings. Vicky approached him and slid the knife out from his grasp. She placed the weapon to her open palm and swiped across her hand. But she wasn't cut. She revealed the weapon to be a fake, desiring to simply see how her pet would react given the weapon. Timmy, upon realizing the knife was fake, began sobbing, hyperventilating and shivering. He cried and moaned, whining and sniffling and choking on his own saliva as Vicky comforted him on the bed. She untied Trixie, allowing them both to hold Timmy. Trixie threatened to report Vicky if she ever tried it again. But Trixie knew it was an empty threat, having grown too fond of the ways Vicky and Timmy both make her feel.

Trixie and Veronica step out of the car. They make their way up to the sixth floor and over to the sixty-sixth room. Trixie knocks on the door and seconds later, Timmy opens it. He scratches his head before inviting the two inside.

"Like, hi Timmy!" Veronica says with a wave.

"Uh, hey."

Timmy moves aside, allowing Trixie and Veronica to come in. Vicky slouches on the couch, flipping through channels while munching on crackers. Trixie can see the irritation on Vicky's face. She knows that Timmy and Vicky were both waiting for Trixie and only Trixie. Trixie sits on the floor next to the couch, joined by Timmy seconds later. Veronica sits on the couch next to Vicky, utterly oblivious to the uneasiness in the people around her.

"So how are you, Timmy?" Veronica asks.

"I'm good. I see you found out we're still dating."

"Yeah. Trixie was acting weird. All nervous and un-Trixie-like."

"I'm right here." Trixie says, turning to her friend with a smile.

"Pssst. Timmy. I think she likes you." Veronica whispers. Trixie rolls her eyes as Vicky smiles slightly.

"So Veronica, I don't think we've met before."

Vicky turns to Veronica, wearing the smile that hides her wolfish nature.

"No. Hello. Victoria, right?"

"Vicky."

"Yeah."

Veronica twiddles her thumbs, not knowing how to react to meeting the monster known as Vicky. Her friends claimed she was a maniac, a psychopath that enjoyed torturing children and broke Timmy. But Trixie, her confidant, her closest friend simply said that he shut himself out because of his divorced parents. That Vicky was strange to be sure, but that she took good care of Timmy. That she loved and treasured him like her own brother, a sentiment that could make Tootie furious.

"I take it you heard the rumors about me." Vicky says.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"That's fine. Some of them were true, some weren't."

"True?... they said you'd tie them up. Or threaten them with weapons."

"Weapons? Never did that. Weird. I could yell at times, but I never threatened them with weapons. Right, Timmy?"

"Yeah. Vicky didn't. She just yelled at us when we wouldn't behave or treat her properly."

"Timmy finally got on my good side. Ain't that right, twerp?"

"Yeah."

Timmy smiles as Vicky brushes her hands through his hair. He feels her love, even when they can't indulge it openly. He turns and meets her eyes, smiling into them, feeling as if he can become lost in their warmth. Vicky flicks the top of his head, making him remember that they have another guest. One who would become suspicious if he keeps ogling Vicky.

"So Veronica, Timmy was about to make lunch."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Burgers." Timmy replies. Veronica squeals happily before following him into the kitchen with Trixie. Vicky remains on the couch, watching the television to avoid listening to the babble of Veronica. Within the next half hour, the meals are prepared. Vicky joins the other three in the kitchen, sitting between Timmy and Veronica.

"So Trixie, how were your finals?" Vicky asks.

"Pretty good. I knew most of it."

"What about you, Veronica?"

"It went well."

"Twerp here got an A in math."

"You did?" Veronica says, looking past Vicky at Timmy.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy."

"Ugh, you and your math brain. I mean, remember that _one_ problem? With all those stupid x's and y's and z's?" Veronica says.

"Yeah. That was tough."

"I know. I hope I got it."

"You probably did."

Timmy smirks since he never took the final exam. Vicky managed to convince his math teacher to let him pass by threatening his life. As the four continue talking, the apartment speaker buzzes.

"Timmy, could you go get that?"

"Yes, Vicky."

Timmy leaves the table and heads for the door. He listens to the speaker, wondering who would want to come into Vicky's den.

"Yo, Vicks, how's it going?"

"Who is this?"

"Huh? Who are you? Where's Vicky?"

"Tell me who this is. We don't get calls usually."

"This is her boyfriend, Johnny."

"Hold on."

Timmy sighs as he steps away from the speaker by the door. He remembers that name. He remembers when he thought that Vicky would be nicer if she had someone who loved her. He wished for someone to love her, even dreaming up a male version of Vicky. But then the very real Johnny showed up. He wasn't exactly Vicky, but he liked to mistreat and hurt Timmy just the same. He was a loud, obnoxious slacker that liked to treat Vicky as if she were his property. Simply thinking of the act infuriates Timmy, causing him to brood and grumble. Timmy walks back to the kitchen, frowning at the irritation that has presented itself.

"Who was it?" Vicky asks.

"Johnny."

"Ugh."

Vicky sighs, excusing herself from the table. Timmy sits down, keeping his anger within.

"So who is that?" Veronica asks.

"Johnny. Says he's her boyfriend, but they broke up a while ago. Don't know why he's coming back."

Vicky grumbles as she comes back to the table. Timmy knows that noise. The noise of Vicky losing control and growing angry.

"Johnny's coming up. He'll be here a while."

Timmy looks down, frowning at having to be with the nauseating Johnny. But Timmy looks to Vicky, trying to discern her emotions, her reason for allowing Johnny into the apartment. He was a brash, snooty, smelly, embarrassing bully. He never respected Vicky. Several minutes later a loud, obnoxious knocking echoes through the apartment. Timmy goes to fetch his rival for Vicky's attention, knowing this must be one of Vicky's games. After unlocking the door it swings open, smacking into Timmy's knee and sending him to the ground. He stands back up, limping slightly from the pain in his knee.

"YO, JOHNNY'S BACK, BITCHES!"

Johnny laughs loudly and obnoxiously, making his way into the kitchen and ignoring Timmy entirely. He sits down, stealing Timmy's spot and dragging Vicky into a hug. She pushes away from him, snarling at the irritation.

"I said I would give you a place to stay. I never said we still had something. How did you even find me, anyways?"

"I just went looking! And who's your girlfriends here?"

Johnny places a hand on Trixie's shoulder. She moves away and closer to Veronica on the other side of the table. Timmy walks into the room, standing in the corner as Johnny pats Vicky roughly on the back. Timmy grumbles under his breath. If there was one thing he despised, it was people who disrespected his master. Still, he keeps silent even though Johnny begins slowly pushing Veronica and Trixie away with his jokes, his loud wheezing, and his slobbery eating habits. Trixie and Veronica stand up to leave once it's three o'clock.

"Sorry. I'm going to get going. I'll see you later, Timmy." Trixie says. He smiles and gives her a goodbye kiss.

"Timmy? Aren't you the twerp?" Johnny says, eating messily from a box of chips. Timmy doesn't answer, which makes Johnny angrier. He shoves Timmy's head after Trixie and Veronica leave.

"Yo twerp. You speak English? Did your dumb dumb brain finally fall in on itself?"

Timmy remains silent, walking over to sit on the floor near Vicky. Johnny jumps on the couch, relaxing as he drags Vicky into a forceful hug.

"So, why's the shit-for-brain staying with you?"

"His parents got divorced. I offered to look after the fellow."

"Aww, poor thing. Guess that's why he's mute."

"So why are you here?"

"Mom threw me out. Need a place to stay for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in no time. Unless, you know, you want to get back together?"

"No."

As the day screeches to a halt, Timmy keeps his angry thoughts to himself, barely paying any attention to Johnny as he attempts to seduce Vicky. When Vicky has a task for Timmy, he follows her orders. But otherwise he is silent and still. Once it's nearly midnight, Vicky yawns, excusing herself to head to the kitchen.

"Vicks, you want to cuddle later?"

"No." she replies flatly, fiddling through the cabinets. Timmy remains in the living room, eyeing his rival with a glare. Johnny, irritated at being deflected by Vicky all day, decides to take his anger out on the silent, young teen.

"You're an annoying ass, you know that, twerp?"

Johnny kicks Timmy and shoves him down, laughing at the silent teen who doesn't raise a hand to defend himself. Vicky returns from the kitchen. She sets down several black garbage bags in the living room, making sure that they're opened up and ready for anything to be placed inside. She walks over and sits on the chair. Timmy can see something shimmer in Vicky's hand before she hides it in the chair cushions. She watches Timmy. She has the lustful glare, the gaze that makes Timmy shiver, as if her sheer will threatens to overwhelm him and destroy his sense of self, making him simply an aspect of her. She smiles deviously as she turns the volume on the television up.

"Timmy, come here."

Timmy obeys his master. He walks over before being shoved down by Johnny.

"Wow, you really have no fight in you. Kind of boring, twerp." he says, laughing at Timmy as he crawls over to Vicky. She lifts him up and, rather than set him on the couch, she embraces him. The embrace of a lover after a night of heated love. Johnny goes silent as Timmy relaxes into Vicky's arms, releasing a relieved breath as he closes his eyes, resting between her breasts. Vicky smiles sadistically, lifting up his shirt and brushing her nails across his scarred chest. This is her toy. This is her love, someone who is no longer a person. A perfect pet.

"What the fuck?"

"Johnny, this is my pet. And I don't like it when people hurt my pets. When they touch what belongs to me."

Vicky retrieves the large knife from between the couch cushion, pressing it against Timmy's cheek and drawing blood. What terrifies Johnny is how relaxed Timmy is. Timmy is at peace, even with the knife slightly cutting into his skin, leaving a small trail of blood trickling down his cheek. Vicky takes the knife and pokes Timmy's nipple, drawing more blood that drives Timmy into ecstasy. His eyes open, looking down Johnny with a blank glare. Now Timmy knows what Vicky's plan was. To kill this man.

"Timmy… take it."

Vicky lets the knife slip into Timmy's hands. He holds the weapon, Vicky's instrument of death. He looks up at her, feeling her warmth and love. He knows that she wants him to deliver the kill. To take the life of Johnny. Timmy's eyes turn back to Johnny, who begins backing away. Timmy slides away from Vicky's embrace. And he charges, snarling and filled with anger. He plunges the knife deep into Johnny's stomach. Vicky runs off the couch, grabbing Johnny's mouth and silencing his screams as Timmy unleashes his buried rage on the man. Vicky smiles, seeing Timmy's mindless, relentless anger.

"Die you worthless bastard! No one hurts Vicky! NO ONE!"

Timmy is an animal. He carves and tears at the skin of his victim. He slices flesh with the knife and carves at the shaking limbs. Timmy finishes draining Johnny of life, letting his blood pour onto the carpet. Timmy drops the knife as his anger disappears. He stumbles backwards, cowering away from the bloodbath. Vicky releases her grip, letting the corpse fall to the floor. Vicky smiles, leaning down and fetching the knife. She walks over and embraces Timmy, comforting him after his first kill.

"Good boy."

With her soothing, hypnotizing words, Timmy regains his resolve. He realizes they must dispose of the body. Timmy and Vicky begin segmenting the corpse. Timmy takes the foot, using a hacksaw to cut into the bone, wiggling it away from the rest of the body and putting it in one of the bags. Vicky uses a meat cleaver to slice up the arms at the elbow before moving onto the head. She cuts his head up at the lips, bending it back to give his mouth a gapping maw.

"Hey Timmy. I've lost my head!"

She wiggles the top of the head morbidly, giggling as Timmy focuses on slicing up the rest of the body. After an hour, Johnny's pieces are all in garbage bags, ready to be disposed of. But his blood has turned the carpet into a dark, moist mess, staining the wood underneath.

"Timmy, I want you to rip up the carpet. Remove all the blood stains. I'll get rid of the body."

Timmy nods as Vicky begins double bagging the garbage, preventing the blood from leaking out. She walks out of the apartment, leaving her faithful slave to clean the mess. Seeing the stains, Timmy begins to realize what he's done. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to kill. Ever since Johnny came in, Timmy wanted him out of their life by any means. And then Vicky let him take the knife, releasing the chains and setting him loose on the man who insulted her. But the smell begins to penetrate his nostrils. The images of the body, gutted and mutilated, become embedded in his mind. He drops the cleaning tools and runs to the bathroom. He thinks he's going to vomit. All that comes out is a dribble of bile. Timmy feels nothing else bubbling up, so he returns to the living room, continuing to clean underneath the torn up carpets. Vicky returns hours later. She stumbles into the door, looking down at Timmy. She smiles sadistically, glaring with a heat in her chest that only Timmy can satisfy.

"Timmy. Bed. Now."

Timmy drops his cleaning tools and walks to the bedroom. Vicky is already nearly naked when she runs in. She shreds his clothes off, growling as she kisses him and chokes him. She gouges her nails into his shoulder blades, digging in deep as he pleasures her with his body. Timmy and Vicky fuck for hours. Whenever Timmy is too exhausted, Vicky pleasures herself with his limp hands until he's ready to go again. As the sun comes up, the pair begin to fall asleep.

"Vicky… I… I killed him."

"You did good. I would have killed him if you hadn't. You heard his hurtful words. He didn't care about either of us. So you put him where he belongs. In a grave."

Vicky coos into her slave's ears, silencing his fears with her hypnotic words.

"Vicky… what happens… if we're caught?"

"I… I've got a plan… there's three fake I.D.'s. Three suitcases filled with our clothes. And if we ever have to leave, we will."

"I… I love you…"

"I love you too, my twerp."

"I… I need to finish cleaning."

"Just go to sleep. I'll finish later."

"I love you so much, Vicky… I always will."

"Sweet, goofy boy. Just go to sleep."

Timmy begins dozing off, retreating to the peace of his dreams as Vicky holds him gently. With the horror seeping into his mind, he begins to convulse in his sleep. But a presence he hasn't felt in years, loving and caring, soothes his mind. It prevents his nightmares from becoming too strong. He feels love in these sunken memories before they retreat into the back of his mind.

"I… who…"

Timmy rubs his eyes as he returns to the waking world, alone in the bed. He stumbles out of the bed and walks into the living room, shocked to find the old carpet completely removed. The new carpet is the same as the original, save for the missing bloodstain. But Timmy remembers the blood. He remembers the texture of the crimson stains, the smell. He swallows as he comes into the living room. Vicky is on the couch, watching the television. Timmy walks over and sits beneath her, allowing her to pet him.

"I bet you're wondering how I got everything nice and clean so fast."

"Yeah… a bit."

"It's my little secret."

Vicky giggles mischievously as she pulls Timmy up onto the couch. He rests on her, relaxing as she massages his bare chest.

"I think I want to play again, Timmy."

He swallows nervously as she kisses the top of his head. He knows she doesn't mean simply having sex. He knows she felt a rush of joy when watching him kill. That she wants to kill with him again. And he begins to feel something else. He wants to kill for her.

"Me too, master."

Over the following days, Timmy and Vicky share their love with Trixie. Vicky's treatment of Trixie becomes more aggressive. Vicky begins lightly marking up Trixie's body with the same scars she gave Timmy. She flogs Trixie and uses electricity to torture and break Trixie's resolve, enjoying the sound of her tears and moans of love. But Veronica, desperate to keep her friendship, begins to drag Trixie away from Timmy and Vicky.

"That blonde dumb bitch." Vicky mutters as she watches Timmy clean the carpets, dressed in a maid uniform with a thong and exposed genitals.

"She's annoying."

"I didn't say you could talk, twerp."

Timmy nods and goes silent, letting Vicky vent her frustrations by herself. Her cellphone buzzes to life, playing a delightful Christmas ringtone that quickly turns into dying screams. Vicky picks up the phone and answers as Timmy turns off the carpet cleaner temporarily.

"Hey, Trixie. What's up?"

"Veronica invited us to Daryl's Dimmsdale Winery. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's at noon."

"You pay."

"I know. I will."

Vicky turns the phone off without saying goodbye, annoyed by her other lover's friend.

"Get dressed, twerp. We're going to Daryl's. Then again, it might be fun if you come in a dress. And _cum_ in a dress."

Timmy smiles before leaving to change his clothes. He returns to the living room, looking over his thin body. He loves the body Vicky has given him. He loves every mark, every scar, and every curve.

"Admiring my handiwork?"

"Yeah. I love it."

"Me too."

The two leave the apartment and meet with Trixie outside the restaurant. Timmy smiles, seeing his other lover.

"Hey, Trixie." Vicky says.

"Hi. What's been happening?"

"Not much."

"I'm sorry Veronica's been stealing time."

"It's fine."

"Thank you, Vicky."

"Let's go inside."

Sitting in the restaurant, the three secret lovers are waiting for Veronica to come over. Vicky smirks and Trixie's eyes widen, surprised at seeing Veronica come in, followed by Chester, A.J., Tootie, Elmer, and Sanjay. All five of Timmy's friends. Timmy looks down, not wishing to acknowledge them. Even annoyed by their reappearance in his life. Chester and Tootie scoot in closer to Veronica while A.J. sits near Trixie. Sanjay and Elmer move in after everyone else.

"Uh, hey." Chester says, giving a wave to Timmy.

"Hey."

"So… it's been a while."

"… Yeah."

"So… how've you been?"

"Good… I just… I don't know."

Timmy looks away, not knowing how to speak with his old friends after so long. Not knowing why they would even consider meeting him after he shut them all out. Timmy sees the waiter bring over glasses of water. Timmy takes his glass and holds it close, keeping his mind distracted by focusing on the water and occasionally taking a sip.

"So Timmy, did you catch that new Duck crime fighter movie?" Tootie asks.

"I, uh, no. I haven't."

"It's, uh… it's pretty funny."

"I'll need to check it out."

Vicky smirks. She smiles as she rubs Timmy's head.

"You're so shy nowadays. Come on, you can speak to them."

Vicky secretly gives her permission to Timmy. But he still doesn't care. He can barely remember how to interact with them. How to show affection in ways that don't involve his body, either using it or allowing harm to come to it.

"So A.J., have you seen it?" Chester asks.

"I have. Weird, but funny. I was almost not going to go. Reviews said it was terrible."

"They don't know shit."

As his friends talk around him, Timmy remains mostly silent. But he begins to return from his darkened thoughts, remembering how his friends once made him feel.

"So Tootie, what's the movie about?" Timmy asks.

"I, just, it's a Duck who solves crimes. Literally Duck-tective. It's so awesome and dumb. So many puns."

"I think I will see it."

Just as he's beginning to come out of his shell, Francis walks into the restaurant. He has his eyes on Timmy. On the annoying pink clothed kid he always hated. Francis snorts and laughs as he approaches the table.

"So Timmy, how's your girlfriend?"

Timmy doesn't respond, turning his eyes down to look at his plate.

"Shut up." Trixie replies, glaring at Francis.

"I wasn't talking about you, richy rich bitch."

"You're fucked up, Francis. Someone's going to kick your ass one of these days." Chester says.

"Whatever. Enjoy playing with the freak."

Timmy sighs as Francis walks out of the restaurant. Timmy turns his head away in shame, knowing that he will always be considered a freak. That he can't risk his friends discovering his changed body, covered in scars and marks.

" _I am a freak… I'm… I need to get away…"_

"He's such a jerk." Tootie says.

"Yeah." Timmy mumbles. He takes a long drink of water, cooling the heat in his chest, the knife twisting in his heart.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good… I'm fine."

Tootie looks back to the entrance, grumbling at Francis for sending Timmy back into his shell. For the rest of the evening, Timmy keeps to himself, only speaking up when prompted by his friends. He knows they would judge him. They would throw Vicky in a prison cell and leave him alone and without the guiding voice of his master. So he keeps to himself, knowing that he must shut them out of his life. After the meal, Timmy walks with Trixie and Vicky back to their car.

"So, you want to hang out again?" Veronica asks Tootie and Chester. She wants to know if they want to keep trying to help Timmy.

"Whatever." Chester mutters, the last shred of hope vanishing as he walks away. Timmy doesn't pay any attention to the growing argument between his old friends, instead moving back into Vicky's car. He rests against Trixie's side as Vicky drives off.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asks.

"Just… I can't hang out with them… they'd find out about us. I know it."

"They… Veronica wants to go on vacation… she'll probably invite all of us."

"Where to?" Vicky asks.

"The beach. Virginia beach."

"No. Timmy without his shirt is _not_ something they need to see. And besides, why is she going to the beach on the _other_ side of the country?"

"No idea."

Trixie rolls her eyes as the car passes by Francis, shoving someone out of the way as he walks down the sidewalk. Vicky glares at him, licking her lips like a wolf savoring its meal, its kill.

"Francis… I don't think I like him." Vicky says.

Later in the day, after another bout of animalistic raw sex, Vicky and Timmy are alone in the bed after Trixie has left. Vicky smiles devilishly as the sun sets and the sky begins to grow dark.

"Timmy, I want to go for a ride."

Timmy nods. He begins redressing with his wicked caretaker. He sees her eyes. He knows she desires to kill again. His heart begins racing as they leave the apartment, getting into Vicky's car and driving away.

"So Timmy, who should we play with tonight?"

Vicky points to a harmless old lady crossing the street.

"We could offer her a ride. Take her somewhere they'll never find her again."

Timmy swallows nervously. Vicky smirks as the old lady finishes crossing the street.

"You're right, twerp. Too old. It'd be pointless to take her life."

Vicky continues driving until they see another potential target. A young man with his kids walks down the sidewalk, laughing and playing together.

"How about him? He's nice and young. Fresh."

Timmy remains silent. He doesn't feel joy when thinking of harming the innocent person, only guilt. Vicky smiles as she brushes a finger across Timmy's cheek, tickling his flesh.

"You're right. The kids would probably scream. Wiggle around too much. They'd make a mess."

Vicky continues driving, giving a friendly wave to the man and his children. Continuing through Dimmsdale, Vicky finally finds her target. One she's tried to hunt before. She's learned his schedule, she's studied his habits. Now she finally wants to put him down. Francis is leaving his house, yelling at his parents and kicking the mailbox.

"How about him, Timmy?"

Timmy looks up at her, meeting her eyes. The pink eyes that drive him to do anything to please her.

"I…"

"Well, we can keep going. Find someone else."

"Him… he deserves it."

Vicky squeezes Timmy's cheeks, squealing happily.

"That's a good boy."

Timmy smiles weakly as Francis walks up to the car, spotting Timmy and Vicky.

"Oh hey Francis! Where are you going so late?" Vicky asks.

"None of your business."

Vicky chuckles heartedly as she puts the car in park.

"Come on, need a ride? Timmy and I were heading out for a late night snack. You want something?"

Vicky nudges Timmy in the side. Timmy looks out the window, meeting Francis with an innocent, hopeful gaze.

"Just… I want to have a new start, Francis… I don't want to be enemies forever."

Timmy hopes the lie will get Francis in the car. Francis shrugs before climbing into the backseat, leaning back and kicking off his shoes. He rests his feet on the sides of Timmy's seat. Timmy suppresses the urge to gag at Francis's putrid odor. The teen smells like he hasn't bathed in weeks, the smell strongest from his gangly feet, covered by sweat stained socks. Vicky smirks at Timmy's torment, finding it amusing. She pulls up to a drive through Nasty Burger.

"Could we get three Nasty Patty combos?" Vicky says.

"What kind of soda?"

"Three cokes."

Vicky turns around, looking at Francis in the back. His eyes are closed, content with his life of insulting and belittling everyone.

"You like coke, right?"

"Yep. And Cocoa Cola."

Vicky giggles with a light, sweet voice, shrugging off Francis's comment. She knows exactly how to play the role of the innocent, kind young adult, luring strangers into a false sense of security.

After the three are given their meals, Vicky slips a clear, small bag out of her pocket. As she pulls away, she hands the packet and sodas to Timmy. He knows what Vicky wants. She wants him to deliver the substance to Francis's soda. Timmy takes the packet and empties it into one of the cups, using the straw to stir the powdery material. He hands Francis his cup and meal. Francis begins messily eating in the back and slurping his soda loudly. After several minutes, Vicky begins driving away from Dimmsdale.

"So, you want to, I don't know, hang out?" Vicky asks.

"Nah. I'll leave you and your… your boyfriend… alone…"

Francis begins to lose his awareness from the drug.

"How about we take a detour, Francis. Like say, the desert."

"I… fuck… fuck did you?... shit…"

Francis passes out as his feet fall to the side. Timmy pushes the feet into the back, gagging at the smell of their disgusting victim.

"Timmy, make sure his soda doesn't spill all over the car."

Timmy unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches for the soda, which is slowly leaking its contents over the backseat. He takes the poisoned soda and pours it out the window.

"Good job, Timmy. Now let's get some music while you tie him up."

Vicky opens the glove box, taking out a length of rope and handing it to Timmy. He moves into the back, tying up his bully and taping his mouth shut as Vicky turns on the radio, loud enough that no one can hear any potential screaming. Timmy makes his way back into the front.

"Hand me my burger. I'm getting hungry, and we're going to have to do some digging."

Timmy nods and hands Vicky her food, taking his own burger and chewing in. He keeps his thoughts focused on the meal rather than the person he is meant to kill later. Vicky pulls away from Dimmsdale as the hours pass, driving into the desert far away from civilization. He feels an eerie coldness about it. A familiarity, but at the same time all too alien for him to have ever been there before.

"Weird place, isn't it?" Vicky mutters, keeping her eyes on the road. She takes a turn down an unmarked path, heading further into the desert.

"Yeah."

"This reminds me of a dream I once had. It was us in the old west… well, not really us. For one, this dream Vicky cared about her dumb sister. Two, she wasn't as violent as me. She had a code. To be fair, she did have a higher kill count, but that's because it was the old west. Life wasn't that valuable back then… and in my dream, I met you… but it wasn't you. It was someone else. A little adorable sheriff. And they fought, and she won. And she took him around the old west, running in circles and making money, fighting off the law, killing weirdos… and then they came around here. Had a cabin set up and everything. They started a family, settling down after their life. Everything seemed like it would be perfect… but then the law came back. They fought because they knew Vicky would be hanged. They fought for their family, they fought for their love. They fought for everything. Some sheriff threw a firebomb at the cabin. It started burning down. Timmy the Kid and the Bloody Valentine charged out, fighting side by side as they shielded their kids. But the law won. So many guns. Weird, feeling yourself die in a dream. The sheriff buried the bodies in the dead land. They took the kids away. One went to live with his grandmother for a couple years before growing up and settling down with a nice young lady. The other found her other family, a rich aunt who slowly started losing their fortune. She met a cute lad and they hooked up… kind of funny, ain't it?"

"That's… that's a sad story."

Vicky chuckles as they stop the car. Francis is stirring in the back, shaking back and forth as he regains his senses. Vicky and Timmy step out of the vehicle. Timmy opens the side door, staring at his prey. Francis mumbles noises that sound like the word please.

"I can't hear you. Try speaking up." Vicky says with a twisted smile on her face. Francis's pleading grows in strength and Timmy begins to shake with anger, torn between listening to the pleading and wanting to hurt Francis for all the years of torture. Vicky wraps Timmy in her arms, glaring down at him, focusing her will on Timmy. Timmy's shaking stops. He rests his arms at his side and takes a deep breath. He feels Vicky's love. He feels her desire. Her desire for him and her desire to end the life of Francis. Timmy's face is blank as he begins dragging Francis out of the car. Francis kicks and screams as Timmy and Vicky take him away from the car and out into the desert night. Vicky sits on a rock, watching Timmy as he waits for her next command.

"Timmy, there's a shovel in the back. Start digging."

Timmy nods, running back to the car as Vicky glares down at her prey. Timmy returns and starts digging while Vicky licks her lips.

"You know Francis, I wasn't supposed to kill today. Neither was my twerp. But you just had to go and fuck with him. That's _my_ job."

Vicky cackles as Francis begins crying, realizing that his end is near. Vicky turns back to Timmy once he has dug a deep enough hole.

"So twerp, I didn't bring any weapons… although that shovel looks pretty sharp on the edge… Take his head."

Timmy nods as Vicky rolls Francis over with her foot, exposing his pale neck. Timmy takes a whack. He simply breaks the skin as Francis squeals. Timmy swallows, realizing he'll need to use more force. He swings harder. He manages to chop into Francis and spill blood. Timmy yanks the shovel out and attacks again. He hits Francis's spine. Timmy lifts the shovel up again. He looks up to meet Vicky's eyes. She smiles warmly, goading him to push forward. Timmy looks back down, swinging with all his might and screaming.

"DIE!"

He chops Francis's head clean off. Vicky rolls the corpse into the hole and picks Francis's head up. She stares into his eyes. She watches as his mind dies and his eyes stop twitching, savoring every moment of the kill. She chucks the head into the hole. She looks down at Timmy, preparing to tell him to bury the body. But he simply sits on the ground, staring at the second murder. Staring at what he's done again. Vicky walks over and takes a seat next to him.

"You did good, Timmy… you can wait in the car. I'll finish up."

Timmy nods, standing up and going back to the front seat. Once Vicky has buried Francis, she returns to her vehicle. Timmy is beginning to fall asleep, exhausted by the madness. Vicky pulls him closer as she drives back to their apartment. Timmy lightly snores as he rests at her side.

"You goofy twerp… if only you knew what I've got planned for you."

Vicky has the desire to mold Timmy into more than her toy. She wants to make him her weapon, an extension of her insanity, someone who will do everything just for her. She wakes him up so they can go back inside. Timmy drags his feet as he makes his way to the bedroom. Vicky follows him in, dragging him into a hug as they begin to fall asleep.

"You… you will be mine… forever."

"Yes… always."

Over the following weeks, Vicky and Timmy continue to indulge Trixie. They bring her to countless orgasms, dragging her deeper into Vicky's web of lust. But they begin to prepare for the next kill, this time thinking through it together. Vicky wants to bring out the monster inside of him again. She wants to take full control of the devil in Timmy's heart. As Timmy sits on the bed, naked with Trixie and Vicky, he hears Trixie's phone buzz. He walks over and picks it up, handing it to Trixie.

"Uh, hi Dad."

"… Where are you?"

Timmy can hear it in Trixie's father's voice. Fear, aggravation, uneasiness.

"I'm at a friend's."

"I… who is it?"

"Just Veronica."

"Shit…. just… I know you aren't at Veronica's. I know you haven't been a couple times. Who the heck are you really with?"

Trixie swallows, wondering what she should do. Vicky taps her on the back. The redhead moves closer, pulling Trixie into a hug.

"So Trix, I was… oh sorry. Didn't see the phone."

"Who is that?" Trixie's father asks.

"I, um, her name's Vicky."

"Put her on the phone."

Trixie hands the phone over to Vicky.

"Hello?"

"Vicky? How do you know my daughter?"

"She's hanging out with my lil' twerp."

"Who?"

"Timmy."

"What? Have you left them alone?"

"Huh? What's this about?"

"Did you leave _that_ boy… alone with Trixie?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now… he told me about it… his parents left the computer on with no parental controls. Poor kid got it in his mind that all that naughty stuff was how real relationships work. But I explained it to him. He's better now."

"… Keep an eye on those two."

"Both eyes. In fact, I'm watching them right now."

"What are they doing?"

"Normal young teen stuff. Awkward talking and wondering what's going on with their bodies."

Vicky covers the speaker and giggles. She sets it down, dragging Timmy and Trixie closer.

"Well, just… fine… can I speak with her again?"

"Sure."

Vicky grunts and pats her feet on the floor, making it sound like she's walking to the living room. Trixie holds her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Trixie takes the phone once Vicky stops pretending to walk.

"Hey, Dad."

"Stay out of trouble."

"I'm fine. Timmy's fine. It's all good."

"Alright… just… stay safe… goodbye."

"Bye."

Trixie releases an annoyed moan as she shuts off the phone.

"So, ready for round… five?" Vicky says.

"I… I think six." Trixie says.

As the days pass, Vicky continues to bend Timmy to her will. They stalk for prey late at night, searching for someone Timmy considers unworthy of life. But Vicky finds Timmy to be stubborn. He won't raise a hand against an innocent. Instead of forcing him to kill a random civilian, Vicky decides to search for other targets. People Timmy would enjoy harming. They see their next kill out late at night, laughing with Veronica, Chad, and Tad from within Daryl's Dimmsdale Winery. Remy, an arrogant psycho who has hated Timmy for years. Remy revels in his riches. He is proud of having more than everyone else. He has been the cause of Timmy, Chester, or Tootie breaking into tears on several occasions. Remy has done his best to make life a living hell for those he considers less than him.

"Should we take him next?" Vicky asks.

"Yeah. I want to kill him."

" _I'm_ killing him. You've had fun the last couple times."

"Yeah… you'll kill him."

Timmy and Vicky attempt to learn his lifestyle. To find out when he's alone. But they find that unless he's in his parents' mansion, protected by barred gates and several servants who could be potential witnesses, he's never alone. He is always surrounded by false friends and paid chaperones and serfs. He is surrounded by bystanders.

One night, after another day of watching Remy and being denied the pleasure of killing him, Vicky grumbles from the bed, waiting for Timmy to return from the bathroom after washing off the sweat.

"How do we get to him?" she mumbles, staring at the ceiling. Timmy walks in and collapses next to her, exhausted by Vicky's endless lust.

"Well… he likes to throw parties. A lot… he has a big one coming up in two days… at his mansion."

"That just means more witnesses."

"It does… but they'd be suspects too… everyone there."

Vicky's frown becomes a twisted smile.

"I like the way you think. Yeah, we'll go to the party. Figure out the best way to kill him then. Is Trixie going?"

"She is. We can drop her off… then go in and take him out."

"Good. It's a date."

Vicky laughs psychotically before they go to bed naked. Two days later, Vicky and Timmy pick Trixie up from her home and drive to Remy's mansion. Timmy steps out with Trixie and begin walking to the mansion. Vicky steps out of the vehicle, leaving it parked near the sidewalk.

"Why are you coming in?" Trixie asks.

"Scare some twerps. Should be fun."

Vicky giggles mischievously at the idea of scaring the teens she used to babysit. She looks at the mansion and the swarm of people moving in and out of the halls. Remy invited the entire school to his party, including the juniors and seniors. The secret lovers make their way through the gates and into the party. They're greeted with a cacophony of noise. Yelling, laughing, and the sound of glass and vases breaking, some no doubt more expensive than an entire year's pay for Vicky. Several seniors are obviously drunk and smiling with dopey, happy eyes. Timmy and Vicky keep close to Trixie as she runs over to meet her rich friends. Veronica, Tad, and Chad are laughing along to one of Remy's crass jokes. As Timmy and Trixie approach, Remy turns to see Timmy.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour! We were just talking about you!" Remy says, earning embarrassed laughter from Tad and Veronica. But Remy finds Timmy to not be the same weak boy he once enjoyed mocking. Timmy glares with harsh eyes at the teen that tormented him. Timmy begins to think about Remy. He thinks of Remy's sense of humor. Of every joke and prank meant to break Timmy down, all for the amusement of the school. And Timmy begins to think of ways to repay Remy. Ways to give back the pain he's felt before Vicky kills him.

"Hey." Timmy mutters, his eyes meeting Remy's. Timmy's soulless stare manages to cause Remy to turn his gaze down. Vicky hovers close to Timmy, goading him further into darkness, wanting him to indulge his anger. He can feel her presence near, a poison that he never wants to be freed from. Vicky and Timmy stay near Remy during the party, attempting to corner him alone. Following Remy outside to the pool, Timmy bumps into Chester, Sanjay, and Tootie.

"Oh, hey." he mutters, all but ignoring his old friends.

"Enjoying the part, Timmy?" Tootie replies.

"Yeah. It's pretty good."

"Same… so, you want to hang out later?"

"I… I don't know."

Tootie blows a raspberry as Chester keeps walking, barely paying attention to Timmy after giving up hope for repairing his friendship. Timmy ignores them as he continues forward. He ignores their curious eyes and angry glares. Anger at him for severing his ties with them. Anger at themselves for not being able to help. Timmy focuses only on his target. The pompous rich teen makes several jokes at Timmy's expense when he thinks Timmy's out of sight. He taunts and insults Trixie's other friends. But what drives deep into Timmy's heart is how Remy speaks of Vicky.

"Trixie, how is that dingy woman?"

"Who?"

"That black haired girl's sister. Timmy's… whatever."

"Oh… she's fine. Why?"

"Fine? No. She's weird and annoying. Probably why Timmy stopped being fun. She doesn't seem very bright."

"Well, like… she's different."

"One word to describe that mental illness. She's just… walking around, trying to scare everyone." Remy says, gesturing with a soda filled glass.

"Well, whatever. It takes a freak to love a freak. Right, Trixie?"

Tad and Chad awkwardly laugh along with Remy as Trixie glares at them. Remy rolls his eyes and sighs, realizing he's pushing away one of his prestigious friends.

"Relax. I'm only joking. You and Timmy make a good match."

Trixie releases her anger in a low breath before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Remy asks.

"The bathroom."

Trixie leaves to find her other friends. With the objects of ridicule gone, Remy dismisses Tad and Chad, bored by their company. He goes up to his room on the second floor. Timmy follows Remy up the stairs. And right behind him is Vicky, smiling menacingly as she closes the distance with her lover. But she stops him. She pushes Timmy against the wall, cornering him with a heated glare.

"You know, twerp… there really are too many witnesses… too many eyes. So how about we put this off until later? When the party's dying down and we're alone with Remy? I didn't see any maids or anything. It means he's probably got the house to himself tonight."

"I… yeah…"

Vicky kisses her lover. She snakes a hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Timmy begins to blush, feeling her sickness consume him. Feeling her desires enslave his mind. She moves away, smiling as they meet each other's eyes.

"How should we kill him later? Should we strangle him?"

Vicky places a hand on Timmy's neck, squeezing slightly and driving out low moans.

"Or… should we open his stomach? Let his intestines spill out?"

Vicky's other hand slides up Timmy's shirt, tickling his ribs. She runs her finger along his belly button, driving out whispers of love. Vicky smirks as her hands slip away, leaving an unsatisfied Timmy against the wall.

"Let's get back to the party, shall we?" Vicky says in an innocent, teasing voice.

Timmy shudders before moving away from the wall, denied the satisfaction of Vicky's warmth. They return to the party, not yet able to kill their prey. The two find Trixie and A.J. speaking together as Chester plays with his phone. Chester barely pays attention as Timmy and Vicky come over and sit down.

"You alright?" Trixie asks, seeing Timmy's flushed face.

"Yeah. I'm good. Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's fun, although I haven't seen Remy in a while."

"I think I saw him go upstairs. No idea what he's doing up there."

"Wanking to pictures of his stalking victims." Vicky replies, taking out her phone to keep herself occupied while they wait. She doesn't notice Tootie and Sanjay walk over to the group. Tootie stares at Timmy, who looks up to meet her questioning gaze.

"Timmy… do you want to go… hang out sometime?"

"I… uh, sure." he mumbles. Vicky looks up from the phone, glaring at her younger sister. Tootie has begun to sweat. Vicky can all but hear her sister's heart racing. Tootie's on edge, being so close to her sister.

"Say… tomorrow?" Tootie says.

"He can't. We're meeting with Trixie." Vicky says. She sees the fear in her sister's eyes. The terror Tootie is failing to mask.

"Sis, how's mom and dad?" Vicky asks.

"I… fine. They're fine."

"That's good. You look flushed. How are you feeling?"

"I… I need to use the bathroom." Tootie whispers. Vicky's terrifying will still dominates her sister's heart. For the rest of the evening, Vicky watches Tootie while Timmy keeps his gaze focused on Remy. He thirsts for blood. To harm the one who belittled and bullied him for years. He wants to watch Remy fade into nothingness. Vicky fiddles with her phone for several more minutes before sighing and grumbling under her breath.

"I just remembered we're out of milk… twerp, you'll be fine here, right?"

"Yeah." Timmy responds.

"Good. I'm going to go get the groceries. You want anything?"

"Some diet coke?"

"Alright."

Vicky waves to the pair and leaves, glaring into the eyes of a terrified teen before going out the mansion's doors. Timmy waits for her signal, knowing she will return to implement their plan. Tootie returns, looking around to make sure Vicky is gone. Timmy sees it in her eyes. He knows she's seen them.

"Tootie, I need to talk to you." Timmy says, hoping to take the conversation elsewhere.

"I… what about?"

"Just want to chat. I need some soda."

Timmy stands up and begins walking away, goading Tootie into following. Timmy moves away from the dwindling crowd, cornering Tootie in the hallway near the kitchen.

"Tootie, what's going on?"

"You… you're asking… me?... Timmy, what the hell!"

Timmy's eyes flash with a twisted, harsh glare.

"What the hell… Timmy… oh god, I'm sorry…"

Tootie begins crying and drags her friend into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't… I didn't know what she was doing."

"What are you talking about?"

Tootie moves away, looking into the eyes of the one she once called her friend.

"I… I thought you hated us… but… she did something."

"Tell me why you're acting this way."

"You… we need to talk with Chester… and A.J."

"Tootie, please tell me what happened."

"Sanjay saw you and Vicky… kissing."

Timmy goes silent. He knows they've been caught. But he knows that the only way to survive, the only way to maintain his twisted love with Vicky and Trixie, is to create a lie. Timmy begins laughing.

"You… he thought we were kissing?"

"I… what?"

"Vicky… she wasn't kissing me… she thought I had drugs. Heard I sold to Remy or something… she shoved me to the wall and checked my pockets… it's nothing."

"I… you're…"

Tootie remains silent, moving away from the boy she once fell for. She knows when he's lying. And she knows that what Sanjay told her, what she's suspected in her worst nightmares is true.

"Timmy… you don't have to let her hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me?... No, I _want_ to be with her… I like hanging out with her… doing things for her… don't worry, Tootie. I'm fine."

Tootie buries her sorrow, hearing Timmy defend Vicky after everything. He smiles warmly before giving her a hug. Then he walks away, leaving Tootie alone with her thoughts.

Once the party has begun to die down, Timmy receives a text from Vicky. He follows her instructions, walking up to the second floor and entering the unlocked parents' bedroom. Vicky ambushes him, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming and throwing him against the wall. He sees the lust in her eyes. The desire to end another life.

"Timmy, you ready?"

"Yeah… but Tootie."

"She knows, doesn't she? Then we'll kill her next."

"I… she's your sister."

Vicky begins kissing Timmy's neck, ignoring his reluctance to harm the person he once cared for.

"Who cares?"

"I… she didn't see."

"Oh… she didn't? Then how does she know?"

"Sanjay… Sanjay saw… I lied to her… I think she bought it."

"Well then… you'd better hope she did… because I won't go easy on her."

"I… I know."

Timmy shudders as Vicky places kisses lower and lower. She lifts his shirt up, kissing his stomach as he moans happily. She teases him for the remaining hours, waiting until no one else is in the house but Remy and them. They hear a noise from outside. Vicky moves away from Timmy, smiling into his eyes.

"It's time, twerp."

"Yeah… we'll kill him."

"Together."

Timmy and Vicky move out of the parents' bedroom. They creep silently down the hall to Remy's room, where a light flickers underneath large wooden doors. Vicky can see Remy through the cracks in the open door. She hears grunting and angry snarling. Vicky pushes the door open, seeing Remy masturbating violently. Timmy and Vicky approach as Remy begins muttering to himself.

"Urgh… Trixie… you fucking… whore… Veron… Veronica… fuck…"

Vicky represses the urge to laugh at Remy's indulgences. As she creeps forward, the floor creaks. Remy's head snaps around, looking at the intruders. He charges at Vicky and Timmy, snarling violently, all but screaming at the top of his lungs. Vicky is caught by surprise. Remy tackles her to the floor and begins whaling away on her head. Timmy punches Remy in the face and begins gouging at his eyes, ripping him away from Vicky. She snarls and lunges at Remy like a rabid dog, punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the testicles. Timmy and Vicky bring Remy to the floor as Timmy's arm squeezes Remy's neck, choking the life from the arrogant teen. Once Remy's passed out, Vicky gently nudges Timmy.

"He's out, twerp."

"I… now what?"

"Get his sheets. We're going to make a noose."

Vicky has Timmy tie the bed sheets in a knot around Remy's neck. The other end is tied to the door handle of his closet. Vicky watches intensely, waiting for Remy to regain consciousness simply for the pleasure of seeing him realize he's going to die. Timmy silently observes Vicky and Remy. He absorbs the sight of her preparing to kill. Remy begins mumbling as he regains consciousness. Then he looks up to see Vicky's deranged smile and Timmy's cruel eyes.

"I… let me… go."

"No can do, twerp."

"I… I have… money…"

"If only I were interested in money… well, enough to not kill you."

Vicky giggles as she pulls on Remy's legs. He tries to scream for help, but the makeshift noose has tightened around his neck. The air is pushed from his lungs and his throat is crushed by the pressure. His skin discolors and bloats up as his eyes roll back in his head, his feet kicking and his arms waving sporadically. His legs jerk slightly before going limp, the last signs of life before he dies. Vicky takes in the sight of his corpse. But her eyes turn away to meet Timmy's gaze. Her eyes, filled with the heat and joy of a fresh kill, look deep into his. He understands her joy. He understands why she does this. The pleasure from taking the life of someone else.

"Vicky… I love you."

She smiles and moves in for a quick kiss. But it isn't enough for her. As they walk out of the room and close the door, Vicky grabs Timmy by the throat. He yelps as she drags him down the hall, his feet attempting to keep up with her pace. She dashes into the parents' bedroom and throws Timmy onto the bed. She pulls down her pants and moves her panties aside as Timmy unzips his jeans and takes his penis out. She doesn't say a word, nor does he. They simply desecrate the room with their love, only stopping when Timmy's phone begins buzzing ceaselessly. Timmy retrieves the phone, seeing messages from Trixie, Tootie, and Chester.

"Oh… oh fuck."

He calls Trixie. She answers before the ringtone has a chance to begin playing.

"Timmy? Where the heck are you?"

"At home with Vicky. What the heck is going on?"

"Chester's calling the police. He heard from Sanjay that you two were making out. My dad's heard from Veronica's mom and now everyone's freaking out. What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing. They're making shit up."

Vicky grumbles noticeably, knowing her rash behavior has caused their current situation. Timmy feels the air grow cold, almost as if Vicky's hatred has banished the warmth from the room. Vicky and Timmy hurry out of the empty mansion. They run down the sidewalk to get to Vicky's car. They speed back to the apartment, hoping that Chester hasn't yet sent the police after them. The two race up the stairs to the safety of their home.

"Timmy, what did you say to Tootie?"

"What?"

"When you told her not to freak, what was your excuse?"

"I said you were looking for drugs. That Remy made a joke about me selling to him and you ran off to find me."

"Good. Now go take a shower. Don't need you covered in sweat if the cops show up."

Timmy obeys Vicky's command. After showering, he returns to the living room. The two wait all night for a sign of police, or to receive another call from Trixie. But they receive no word from anyone. In the morning, an exhausted Timmy calls Trixie's phone. He receives no answer so he calls again. Only on the fifth try does Timmy receive an answer. But Trixie isn't the one on the other end.

"Trixie?"

"No. This is her father. And you are going to stay away from my daughter. You'll never see her again."

"What? What the hell is going on? Let me speak to her."

Trixie's father ends the call, not willing to let Timmy and Vicky have any more contact with Trixie. Timmy yells and throws his phone across the room, causing it to smash into pieces. Timmy sits on the couch as Vicky turns on the T.V., far too casual for the situation at hand. Timmy swallows before speaking, not wishing to raise his voice against Vicky.

"Before this… and before Greg … how many have you killed?"

"None before Greg. After him? A couple. People who got in my way. Some bitch whose job I wanted. Then I took out some old fart raving about demons. Left him in the sewers. And then there was that one shithead who was getting suspicious about us. Vale, I think her name was? I left her in the desert."

Timmy doesn't react to Vicky's vileness. He simply rests by her side, knowing he could be torn from her at any moment. The next day, Vicky begins the preparations for leaving. She packs their clothes into the three suitcases and fetches the fake I.D.'s. She knows that the time to abandon their old life has come. But they hear a loud knock at the door.

"This is the police! Open the door!"

Vicky hurries over to the door and opens it, looking into the eyes of several police officers. The police force themselves into Timmy's and Vicky's home. Vicky and Timmy are dragged apart, kept in separate rooms to keep Vicky's from controlling Timmy. But he's already fallen into her grasp, prepared to sacrifice anything simply to see her smile and to hear her praise. A counselor walks in, watching the chilled expression of Vicky's slave.

"Turner… do you know why we're here?"

"My shit friends heard a rumor about me and wanted to hurt Vicky."

"I, well, they're worried about you. They said you were being hurt. So we had to come and check up on you."

"I'm almost fifteen. I can handle myself."

Timmy's statement causes one of the officers to turn aside, attempting not to laugh at the boisterous teen.

"I'm pretty sure. But… well, we'd like you to come with us for a bit. Clear up a few things."

"Why can't we stay here?"

"We think it'd be best for you to spend some time away from here. You want to chat with Trixie?"

"… What has she told you?"

"Nothing… her father-"

"So he's making shit up now, too. Ass never did like me. The feeling's mutual."

Timmy does his best to push them away and drive them out of his home. The counselor stutters before finding her footing, attempting to regain control of the conversation.

"Well, we're going to need to go to the station anyways."

"No. You just need to leave. All of you."

"Timmy, we've already called your parents. They'll be coming down to help sort out these problems. In the meantime… I think it would be best if you spent time away from here."

"Where?"

"We have a place where you can spend the night. It's near your friend Chester's."

"Fuck him. Braceface never did know what he was talking about."

Timmy is nearly surprised at how easily the words come out. How easily he throws down his Chester's compassion.

"I… Timmy, please. Just come with us for a little bit."

"How about you leave my house and never come back. I won't let anyone hurt the people I care about. You have no proof. You have no evidence. So fuck off and leave me alone!"

The worker becomes agitated despite knowing that Timmy is merely a victim, knowing that he will defend his abuser no matter what.

"We've heard about your scars, Timmy." she says with a commanding tone rising above Timmy's angry voice.

"What?"

"Trixie's father mentioned she had scars on her body. You have them too."

"That's a load of shit."

"Then show us your chest."

"No. You can't make me do anything."

"If you just show us you can clear this whole mess up."

"Fuck off."

The room is silent and tense. Timmy's angered eyes focus unblinking on the counselor, sending her gaze down by sheer willpower. The only sound comes from the door creaking open. Vicky enters the room, a dark and delirious smile on her face. Timmy can see her hide a knife in her back pocket, a last resort in case she cannot convince the others to leave.

"What are you doing here?" one of the officers asks.

"Your buddies left. We cleared everything up."

"Oh… huh."

The officers rub their heads before shrugging.

"You… you can't be serious?" the counselor says.

"They're gone. Didn't see any reason to keep them here." Vicky replies.

"I… just, how?! They can't just leave!"

"Sure they can. Doors open. Go whenever you want."

Timmy snickers with Vicky as she comes in. To the social worker's disbelief, the other police begin to leave.

"Where the heck are you going?!"

"We've been up all day with this shit… we're done."

The last two police leave, too tired to care for Timmy's enslavement. The exasperated counselor is left stunned, unable to speak as Vicky sits on the bed and pulls Timmy closer. Vicky rests her head on Timmy's shoulder, smiling as he settles into her embrace.

"I thought I was gonna lose you for a second, twerp."

"I'd never leave you."

"Good boy."

With those words, Timmy fully returns to his subservient nature. He becomes Vicky's puppet, a creature to kill at her command. Timmy stares at the social worker, knowing she will likely die.

"You can leave now, Miss… what was your name, exactly?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Your friends in the police walked away. I suggest you do the same."

"This… this isn't over."

Vicky's mouth is watering, savoring the sensation of killing so soon after their last.

"Timmy, remove your shirt." Vicky commands. Timmy obeys without hesitance. He throws his pink shirt aside, revealing his carved and marked body to his new victim. She's frozen in fear, unable to scream or run.

"Timmy, you're beautiful." Vicky whispers. Timmy shudders with love at her words. She hands him the knife, setting him loose. He weaves and dances with the blade. He cuts and slices like a mad artist, seemingly inflicting all the scars he's been given over the years in minutes. He's possessed by Vicky's desires, by her needs. All focused on removing the invading life in their home. His body is covered in blood by the time he finishes. Timmy turns to meet Vicky's pink eyes, seeing within her blackened soul the warmth she gives only to him, her pet. He drops the knife on the floor as Vicky pulls him into a hug, soothing his soul's protests against his acts of evil.

"Vicky… I love you."

"Sweet, little twerp… we have to go… but first, fetch her phone."

Timmy moves away from Vicky's hold and retrieves the phone. As Timmy cleans his body, Vicky calls Trixie's father on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Miss Vale. I need to speak with you and your daughter about the ongoing case."

Vicky raises her voice in pitch, speaking in a light, almost angelic voice to hide her hideous nature. She hopes Trixie's father is foolish enough to fall for it.

"What's happened?"

"Well, we've met a small… bump in the road. But we should be getting Timmy and Trixie the help they need."

"Good, good… I'm… for what it's worth… tell that Timmy kid I'm sorry… for calling him a freak… and… oh fuck…"

Trixie's father begins crying on the other end, revealing that he knows the full depths of the twisted relationship Vicky created.

"I… I think Timmy wants to speak with Trixie."

"I… sure."

Vicky waits for the answer from her other pet while Timmy begins the preparations to leave their old life. He places the suitcases by the door and changes into a less noticeable shirt. Finally, Vicky can hear Trixie's voice on the other end.

"I… hello?"

"Hi, Trixie."

"Yes?"

"I just need to ask some questions. Would that be okay?"

"I… of- of course."

"Thank you… well, your father is in the room too, I hope?"

"I… no, he left."

"Good." Vicky says in her normal voice. Trixie takes a deep breath before replying.

"Vicky?"

"Yeah… we need to meet up."

"I… my dad isn't letting me out."

"Then leave. Go out the window or something… go to the place where you first found out Timmy was something different. Your first date two years ago."

"I… alright."

Vicky shuts the phone off. She throws it aside, growling in anger as she fiddles through the social worker's pockets for her car keys. Timmy and Vicky flee from the scene of the murder, knowing that the police may return at any moment. Timmy thinks back on those minutes of terror. When he was sure everything would come crashing down, only for the cops to simply give up and walk away.

"Vicky… how did you get the cops to leave?"

"They were fat and lazy and stupid. Kind of easy when you think about it."

"I… yeah, it is."

Vicky settles Timmy's curiosity and drives down to the theater. She parks away from the entrance and any potential witnesses. She sends Timmy to go wait for their shared lover, where he spends the next hour standing outside. He's patient, keeping his thoughts focused only on the two he desires to be with. He sees Trixie coming to the theater. She wears a purple shirt and red cap while covering her blue eyes with sunglasses. Timmy smiles at her poor attempt to hide who she is. She hurries over to Timmy, jumping into his embrace.

"Timmy!... oh fuck…"

"Hey. It's okay."

"It's not. They knew… they _knew_ and I'm sorry! I couldn't hide it! I couldn't lie anymore… I'm stupid."

"You didn't know… and… just, we should talk."

"I… where's Vicky?"

"… No one's listening? No one's following us?"

"No."

Timmy smiles, hearing the truth in her voice. Knowing that she ran rather than help her father.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Away. We're leaving Dimmsdale. A new life."

"I… okay."

Timmy's smile wavers. He can hear the uncertainty in her voice. Timmy and Trixie walk back to the car, where Vicky waits for her two companions. She smiles at Trixie.

"Hello, my pet princess."

Timmy hops into the backseat. But Trixie doesn't follow him. She stands awkwardly in the parking lot, knowing she is at the crossway between two lives. One of comfort and joy where she grows up with her friends and family, or one with her master and lover, the two who sedate her desires, desires she knows will never again be normal. She swallows before speaking.

"I… I can't."

Timmy's smile fades. He looks away, unable to look at Trixie, the only one he loves as much as Vicky. He looks away to prevent himself from yelling or showing his tears. Vicky simply smirks.

"Well, it's been fun."

Vicky begins rolling the window up. But she stops, her pink eyes looking back at Trixie.

"We should do something… one last time, Trixie."

"What?"

"Come on. You, me, and the twerp. One last play before the end."

Trixie goes silent. Then she moves to the side door and steps in, buckling her seatbelt as Timmy turns back to her. Even with the pain in his heart he smiles, wanting to love Trixie one last time.

"Yes. One last time." Vicky mutters, grinning as she looks at her two pets in the rearview mirror. Vicky takes them to a motel near the outskirts of the city. Vicky takes Trixie up into the room to prepare her while Timmy waits outside, standing guard for any potential witnesses. Vicky returns minutes later, motioning for Timmy.

Timmy walks into the room with Vicky. Trixie is tied to the bed, ready for her lovers. Timmy smiles as he approaches the bed. But Vicky pulls him aside. She holds a knife in her hand. She lightly cuts into her hand with the blade, revealing it to be real. Then she hands the knife to Timmy, watching him, ready for him to react. Timmy knows what she wants now. Rather Vicky wants to simply eliminate the last witness or if she had always planned on having him kill Trixie, he doesn't know. He simply knows that this is his final task. The last thing to prove his soul belongs to Vicky.

Timmy holds the knife in his hand. He prepares to do what his love desires of him, what she needs of him. He looks over Trixie. She's helpless. She's gagged and unable to scream and can't move an inch. He could give her a quick death and then leave. But he remembers the joy he felt in all their moments together, shared in conversation or simply in heated love. The compassion. Her joyful, angelic voice. As the tears begin to pour, Timmy readies his knife. He crawls onto the bed, lips trembling, as he prepares to do what he must. He leans closer, whispering in Trixie's ear.

"Run."

Timmy cuts Trixie's bonds and removes her eye mask as sudden as lightning. Vicky is shocked and motionless as Timmy turns around, holding the knife forward and defending Trixie. Timmy and Vicky seem frozen in time, meeting each other's eyes. Pink and Blue. Then Vicky's eye twitches. She grinds her teeth and clenches her fists.

"Twerp!"

Vicky snarls and jumps for Timmy's knife. He holds the knife forward as Trixie realizes what's happened. She leaps away from the bed, screaming as she attempts to run away from Vicky. The psychopathic redhead turns around, attempting to drag Trixie back into the room. But she stops. She feels a sting in her stomach. She looks down, seeing Timmy's arms wrapped around her, pulling the knife in.

"You… fuck…"

Vicky falls to the floor as Trixie charges for the phone. Vicky turns around, seeing her broken slave crying. She growls as she feels the knife dig deep into her belly. Vicky falls forward, collapsing onto Timmy.

"Vicky… I'm sorry… but I won't hurt her… ever…"

Timmy wraps his arms around Vicky, pulling her closer. He wants to feel her warmth for the last time.

"I'm so sorry… Vicky… I know you hate me… but I- I always will- will love you."

The broken child cradles his love, his keeper. He removes the knife from her belly. A torrent of tears falls down his face as his demonic lover growls angrily. This was the moment she made Timmy for, but he never crossed the path. He never killed Trixie. As Timmy holds his fading master, Trixie runs back into the bedroom.

"Timmy, we have to go!"

Timmy shakes his head as he sniffles and chokes. He looks up at Trixie with bloodshot eyes, burning as Vicky attempts to shake free of his grasp.

"I'll… just give me a minute… I'll join you outside."

Trixie swallows before dashing out of the room and begins yelling for help.

"Tim… you… fuck…"

Vicky grabs Timmy's arms and gouges her nails in. She looks into his eyes with endless rage. She hates him for this. She hates him for betraying her in this precious moment. But his eyes reveal his love. He never stops loving her, even as she focuses all her wrath on him.

Timmy takes the knife out of Vicky, knowing that he never wants to be parted from her. He places the tip to his stomach. Vicky loosens her grip. Now she's curious. She wants to know if he can commit the ultimate sacrifice. He forces the blade into his own belly. He cuts deep, ripping his stomach open as he squeals and shakes with pain. He yelps like a wounded dog as he opens his belly. He drops the blade on the floor. They fall against each other as they both inch closer to death.

"I… love…"

The words are caught in his throat. His voice is withering and his breathing is labored as his intestines leak out. And yet, with Vicky, he feels at peace. Peace knowing that their lives ended together. Timmy thinks back on his life, on how everything went wrong. On his twisted love for the monster he wishes to die with. Timmy feels Vicky grab him and pull him up. He looks into her eyes, meeting her warm smile.

"Should of… should have known you'd… do something reckless."

Vicky tries to kiss him but realizes that he has already faded. Timmy drifts through his own thoughts as his mind begins to shut down.

" _Vicky… at least I can be with her… and… Wanda… and Cosmo… who?... I… I remember… fairies."_

A hundred faded memories pierce through his mind, reawakened in his near death state. He remembers the two creatures that had come to live with him. The magical beings that went on adventures through their shared dreams, dreams that seemed so lifelike with the magic of the immortal guardians. And he remembers when they disappeared.

" _Where… what happened to them?"_

More memories begin to flash through his mind. Memories of Vicky's monstrous behavior. Her hate, her laughter, her sadistic torment. But in his trance of dying, he realizes things about her. How the air would change in her presence, becoming heavy and oppressing. He begins to realize how unnatural her eyes are. Not one other human in his life has ever had those pink eyes before, save for Wanda, his fairy godmother. One memory embeds itself in his mind. A memory of his protective fairies' demise, how he came to forget them until this moment.

" _She… she killed them."_

Vicky licked her teeth as she picked up the fish bowl. She swallowed the water and fish in one gulp. And after devouring them, she removed Timmy's memories of his pets. Timmy begins to see beyond the walls of his mundane existence. And as he begins to fade entirely, he feels himself being dragged back to the mortal plane.

"Twerp… you don't get to die yet."

Timmy's eyes dart open. The lights flicker rapidly with the surge of power. The television sparks and crackles with bolts of electricity and an aura of heat flows around the room, emanating from Vicky. Timmy looks down and sees his own gutted body healing itself.

"Vi… Vicky…"

Her eyes flash with demonic essence. He feels as if his skin is burning, and yet he feels frozen to his soul. The demonic energy continues to rebuild his broken flesh and reform his stomach. He looks up into her eyes. They are filled with fire from a world beyond the stars. A fire greater than the power of the fairies she destroyed. A fire that seeks to spread with the aid of her soldier. And he smiles.

"You… saved me."

"I wasn't going to get rid of my favorite twerps…"

Timmy drags Vicky into a hug. The sound of footsteps approaching rapidly can be heard in the room. Yelling and worried cries echo through the walls. Trixie runs into the room. Instead of the bloodbath she thought she'd find, she instead sees her two companions with no obvious signs of damage. But looking closer, she sees Vicky's torn shirt, revealing her freshly healed skin. She sees Timmy with a similar mark. They were both impaled and now they are both restored. Timmy walks forward, smiling happily as two police officers rush in.

"What the hell is going on?" the cop asks.

"Leave." Vicky commands, expelling a surge of demonic energy. The two police fall to the ground, dead. Vicky stumbles forward, weakened by expelling so much energy in such a short period. Timmy brings Vicky's arm around his neck, supporting her as she moves forward. Trixie is petrified with terror, watching the unnatural devil move forward with the help of her slave.

"Trixie… you didn't think… I was going to kill you… did you?"

Vicky chuckles weakly as Trixie backs away, cowering from the demon and her lover. Trixie falls to the floor and moves back until she hits the wall, curling up as the monster called Vicky reveals her otherworldly glory.

"I wasn't going to hurt you… well, not permanently."

"You were… the knife."

"And then I would show you… both… what I am… dumb twerp here screwed that up."

Vicky laughs again as she limps closer. She falls to the floor, crawling closer to Trixie. Vicky places a warm hand on Trixie's face, hoping she doesn't run. Hoping that she accepts Vicky now that she knows the truth.

"You… what the hell are you?"

"Don't know… all I know… is I should have died… to this… and some things before… but I can't…"

Vicky's breathing is labored, nearly ready to faint. She moves closer to Trixie, smiling at her desired pet.

"I want you… I'd never kill you…"

"You're lying." Trixie mutters.

"If I was… I wouldn't show you… myself… when I'm weak…"

Vicky faints from exhaustion. The demon collapses onto Trixie, leaving her two puppets to decide their own fates. To walk back into the world they once thought normal or to travel with Vicky, a spawn of darkness, into the unknown.

"Timmy?"

"She's… different… but I want to be with her forever… do you still want to stay here?"

"I… I want…"

 _Two months later_

"So Tootie, how was your first day?" Chester asks as he walks down the steps of the school.

"Pretty good."

"Same."

Chester stretches and moans, frowning as he strolls down the sidewalk. He often frowns nowadays, broken by being unable to help, by being unable to see that Timmy was being controlled by Vicky.

"You're thinking about him?" Tootie asks.

"Yeah… I am…"

"We… we didn't know."

"That's what they keep telling me… but we did. We knew she fucked him up. And we didn't do shit."

Chester and Tootie go to downtown Dimmsdale, meeting up at the Nasty Burger. Chester sits down as Tootie walks to the counter. The blonde haired teen looks outside as storm clouds begin to roll in, thundering and flashing lightning.

"Chester."

The blonde turns around, hearing the familiar voice of his lost friend. Chester's jaw drops, seeing his friend's new form. His hair is raven like Tootie's. The skin on his left arm is covered in scars and strange tattoos, spreading out in increasingly arcane and unusual spiral patterns and flickering in the light. Trixie is next to him, revealing her lashed and similarly tattooed arms proudly, loving the scars given to her by Vicky. Chester and Tootie run over, dragging Timmy into a hug.

"Timmy!" Chester says, his voice cracking with choked sobs.

"Not too loud."

Chester feels his energy and vigor fade. The air is sucked from his lungs and he falls to the ground. Chester moves into the chair, wobbling weakly at the sudden loss of strength. He cries, hearing Timmy's voice carry an edge it has never had before. Timmy rests his left hand on the table. But Tootie stands again, having far more strength than Chester.

"You… where is she?" Tootie asks, all but growling in anger.

"She's somewhere else… we knew you'd fight if she were here."

"You… Timmy, you have to come back."

"I can't… never again… I just wanted to talk before we leave."

"You… what the hell are you saying!" Tootie says, bringing attention to the group from the other customers.

"I'm not leaving her. I've already decided. I just… never had a chance to say goodbye."

Chester and Tootie are both brought to tears. They both want to run. To shout to the world that the monster from the town, the one responsible for killing the counselor and kidnapping two youths, has returned.

"She… she killed that… Timmy, she'll hurt you!"

"I… she did… she hurt me a lot… and I still want to be with her."

"Timmy, she killed that woman." Chester responds.

"I… I did…"

Chester's heart falters. He hears the confession but refuses to believe his friend.

"No… she did. You didn't do anything, okay?"

"I killed that woman. I used a knife. I cut her. I didn't stop cutting her until she died. And I killed Francis… and I've done more since then. People… who got in our way. I can't go back. I don't _want_ to go back… that's why I'm here. Because I don't want you throwing your life away thinking I'm some dumb, innocent idiot… I want to be with Vicky. I want to be with her forever."

"I… why?"

"I… love, you could say. I know Vicky is… she's not… not like you. But I still want to be with her."

Chester, with bloodshot eyes, turns to Trixie, hoping she hasn't been claimed by Vicky's influence. Trixie places her hand on the table and grabs Timmy's hand, showing that they've already made up their minds.

"Trixie… why?"

"Don't know. I just am… tell Veronica… I'll always value what we had."

As the thunder grows louder, Timmy and Trixie look outside. A red car with tinted windows pulls up to the restaurant.

"Trixie and I have to go… goodbye, Chester. Goodbye, Tootie."

Timmy stands up and walks over, giving his friends' one last hug before leaving. Chester stands up and turns as Trixie and Timmy walk out of the building. Chester and Tootie both try to run. They try to shout and scream for help. But they are compelled by Timmy's growing power to stay behind, unable to run out and save their friend. Timmy and Trixie walk away, leaving behind a broken friend and a lost love, forever knowing they failed when they were needed the most.


End file.
